


A Sky Full of Stars

by Isabelle Disraeli (The_Disraelis)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Implied Loki/Thor (Marvel), Kissing, M/M, MCU Rare Pairing, Male Character of Color, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Disraelis/pseuds/Isabelle%20Disraeli
Summary: Fandral tracks down Hogun resulting in a night of drinking and stargazing.





	A Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is the Coldplay song but only because I was utterly stuck for a title for this my first ficlet. I’ve been saying that I wanted to see more rare pairing stories from MCU, so this is an attempt to “Be the Change You Wish to See”.

Since the serving maids Fandral had been entertaining with a tale of daring do had moved on to other patrons, this allowed him to take in the rest of the rustic tavern that they had stopped at, at Thor’s insistence.

 

Both Thor and Loki had already retreated upstairs as they often did when away from the palace with just the Warriors Three. The less Fandral thought about that arrangement, the better. Volstagg was holding court at his own table sampling everything the tavern had to offer from their kitchen. He had collected quite an audience eager to see when or if his appetite would be satiated.

 

Fandral was about to flag down another serving maid when he realized that he had missed someone in his perusal. Hogun was nowhere to be seen, and the blond let out an aggrieved huff. Abandoning his tankard, Fandral waved to Volstagg and left the heat and light of the tavern for the yard outside.

 

The cool air outside was like a slap to the face and any lingering unsteadiness from the mead was banished. Fandral peered around at the yard and decided that there was too much noise and light spilling out of the tavern for Hogun to be there. So he set out to find a quiet place that would be more likely.

 

It took some searching but behind the tavern was a grassy hill that afforded a good view of the village below but was dark enough to see the stars unimpeded by the light and there at the top was Hogun sitting propped against a stump.

 

“You do so love to live up to your nickname, my friend,” Fandral said with exasperation as he joined his compatriot.

 

A tiny smile formed on the Vanir’s face before he replied, “How is wishing for some peace and quiet being grim?”

 

“Because inside there is light, mead, and merriment with your friends. But out here there is only darkness, silence, and grim brooding all alone,” Fandral explained bumping their shoulders together.

 

Hogun was amused with his friend’s dramatics, but he leaned into his warmth glad of his presence. Grim brooding was probably too strong for what he had been doing before Fandral had joined him, reminiscing was closer to the mark.

 

“I was just feeling a little homesick, my friend,” Hogun admitted. He passed Fandral a skin with the fortified wine favored in his homeland. “Tonight is an old festival night for my people. I usually do not observe it when we are in Asgard, but in this rustic place I am reminded of home.”

 

Fandral accepted the skin with a look of concern on his face, “I am sorry, Hogun. I did not know. I would never make merry while you mourn.”

 

“Do not concern yourself. My grief for my family is old and worn, and it does not pain me tonight. I am remembering happier times. Drink with me, Fandral.”

 

“Of course,” Fandral took a long pull from the skin before passing it back. “Strong but fruity, I love the wine of your home.”

 

They passed the skin back and forth drinking in companionable silence for a time before Fandral, who was never good at staying quiet for long, piped up, “You did not tell me what the festival was about?”

 

“Fertility. Almost all festivals in Vanaheim are about fertility,” Hogun replied with a hint of amusement.

 

“A good thing to celebrate,” Fandral said with a sly smile. “So aside for the drinking, what else do you do to celebrate this festival?”

 

Hogun leveled a flat stare at his companion.

 

“Oh well, that does not really sound like your kind of holiday,” Fandral teased with a laugh that choked off when a large, warm hand landed high on his thigh.

 

Hogun leaned up suddenly and placed a soft kiss on Fandral’s lips before withdrawing to admire his friend’s slack, stupified face.

 

The Vanir burst into a fit of sweet giggles that drew Fandral out of his shock. For a being of such fierce and grim reputation, Hogun had the most delightful, bubbling laughter and Fandral had always cherished any time that he could hear it. But when the fit of giggles went on too long, impatient Fandral tackled his friend down onto the grass knocking the wind out of him a little and bringing the laughter to an end as they gazed at one another.

 

“I love the sound of your laughter, my dear,” declared Fandral as he cupped his companion’s still smiling face before swooping down for a firmer kiss. The kiss turned hot and they embraced one another tightly, but as they moved together they found themselves suddenly rolling a little ways down the hill. Startled apart they both fell into laughing, clutching each other.

 

“Is that a tradition from your festival?” Fandral teased once they had subsided again.

 

“Rolling down the hill,” Hogun said still on the edge of laughter, “No. But kissing, there was always kissing.”

 

With a pleased hum, Fandral leaned in for another kiss but stopped just short before pulling back and looking around, “Perhaps we should move to a more secure position.”

 

Without a word, Hogun got to his feet and pulled his friend up. They climbed back to where Hogun’s wineskin had been abandoned, retrieved it, and found a flatter spot where they laid side by side pressed tightly together.

 

“So drinking and kissing, were there other parts to this festival of yours?” Fandral asked as he settled firmly against his companion.

 

“All the youngsters would gather around banked fires and the elders would tell them the star stories, but lovers would go off together in the dark to make their own stories,” Hogun replied looking up at the unfamiliar stars.

 

Fandral stared at his longtime friend instead, “Are we lovers then?” he whispered into the dark.

 

The Vanir seemed to freeze for a moment before turning to his companion. Fandral could not understand why he or anyone else ever thought that Hogun was inscrutable, because in that moment the heart of him was laid bare.

 

Hogun turned on his side and trailed a hand lightly down his beloved friend’s face and in a voice barely more than a whisper he asked, “Are we?”

 

Fandral caught the hand at his face and as he turned onto his side he drew it down and pressed it squarely against his heart. “Do you think I jest with you?”

 

“You are always teasing and flirting my friend. What am I to think?”

 

“I am always teasing and flirting with you, yes. But I have ever been in earnest,” Fandral swore.

 

A smile graced the Vanir face as he replied, “Then we are lovers.” What more he might have said was curtailed by Fandral tackling him back into the grass once again kissing him with all the eager passion he possessed.

 

The rest of the night was spent observing the traditions to their fullest under the stars with plenty of wine, and no shortage of kisses as the two new lovers had much to celebrate between them.

 

The End.


End file.
